creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BrianBerta/Top 20 Scariest Short Horror Films on Youtube
Do you feel like watching something scary? However, maybe you don't have enough time to watch a 90+ minute horror movie. If that's the case then you can watch all of these short horror films to pass the time. In this list, I'm going to be counting down the ones which I feel are the scariest out of the ones I've seen before. You'll disagree on some but remember that this is just my own subjective opinion. Most likely, it will be different than yours. For or a short film to be on here, it has to be under 15 minutes. Also, no movie scenes are allowed in this list because there are so many of them, they might as well have their own list. Anyways, here are the 20 short horror films I've seen which I feel are the scariest. 20) One Last Dive In this short, a diver is investigating a crime scene by diving under water and looking for clues. He unfortunately doesn't find any clues but he does find something... different. The reason this isn't any higher on this list is because it's too short to provide any long lasting scares (It is just over a minute long). If it was longer, it could pack many tense and scary moments. However, it does have good atmosphere for the scares it does have so it's worth checking out. 19)Lights Out Upon going to bed, a woman discovers a weird monster that is in her home and she has to keep the lights on to keep )it from getting to her. You probably expected to see this at number 1. However, I don't find it to be as scary as its made out to be. I didn't feel the same amount of dread with this one as I did with other ones on this list but it's still pretty scary. Despite what I said, it still has a couple of suspenseful moments in it even though I've seen better. 18) The French Doors While renovating, a man installs some French Doors into his house in order to let the sunlight in. However, he discovers that there is something very wrong about them and they in turn let something else into his house. This has some pretty scary moments when he is wandering around aimlessly in the dark because something can get him at any second. The only reason this is low on the list is because it has quite a slow start to it which is the only reason why it is just over 12 and a half minutes long. 17) Mama This was actually an 'intro' to the 2013 horror movie of the same name. The horror movie was average but the short film was far superior to it. This short film is left for you to interpret what you think it means. 2 young girls attempt to escape their house only to be chased by a weird creature of some sort. It may be short but it works very well because of how it surprises you with its unexpected scares. 16) The Old Chair After a woman buys an old chair for her apartment, she discovers that it has a dark secret. She discovers that it does weird things in the nighttime and she may be killed by a presence that lives inside it if she isn't careful. This short has a great amount of tension and it also has some pretty fucking scary monsters which are terrifying to look at. This is a pretty decent short film and if you're a fan of horror, this is a good place to start. 15) Cam Closer A woman is taking pictures of food she is about to eat with her phone. However, she notices that the camera can show weird things that she can't see with her normal eyes. She begins to experiment with it and finds something truly terrifying. What does she find? You'll just have to watch it to find out. Often when the phone is blocking the screen, I feel a sense of dread and I fear seeing something every time she puts it down. This makes it pretty scary. 14) Snap A woman is enjoying her time on snapchat alone in her house. However, she starts getting weird messages from someone. It becomes very possible that she may not be alone in the house. Then, photos get sent to her showing someone watching her in her house. Overall, this story contain several high tense moments and the camera angles help add to the dread that the viewer feels while watching it. 13) Playing With the Devil This is actually based off the creepypasta Hide and Seek Alone. It shows 3 girls who decide to try the ritual for themselves to see if it works. However, as more odd things start to go on, it becomes possible that the game may be more deadly than they imagined it to be. It maintained a consistent level of suspense throughout it and it even uses brief tactics of claustrophobia with the closet. Don't mess with rituals kids, alright? 12) Bedfellows A couple is calmly resting in bed and everything seems to be going just fine. However, they get a phone call in the middle of the night and the wife goes to pick it up. However, the phone call she gets may just be her last one. I'm not going to spoil the plot reveal at the end of it but that is what makes it so scary. I can only imagine how terrified I would be if this happened to me. Overall, the creators did a superb job fitting an unnerving scenario into a few minutes. 11) There are Monsters A married couple is getting ready for their relatives to come over for dinner. However, they begin to start seeing weird people with unrealistically enormous smiles on their faces. As they discuss it with their relatives, it appears that many more of them have been seeing them too and some of them think that something sinister is going on with the town. I liked the sense of mystery that this one provided. This has a pretty good and somewhat big plot for a short film. 10) Too Many Cooks Adult Swim often does something called "infomercials". They are basically parodies of infomercials with bits of comedy and horror thrown in. This is the most popular one. It is a metaphor on different aspects of reality tv. It also gets very dark and creepy when it wants to. This is scary because of how disturbing it is at certain parts. It is very original compared to many other horror shorts on youtube and it is definitely worth a watch. 9) He Dies at the End Some of these short films have used loud sounds too draw tension. However, this film is mostly quiet and it has very subtle noise and effects. An office worker is working the late night shift and he begins noticing weird things. A screen on his computer pops up asking him "Someday you will die. To find out how. Click here." This film will terrify you even when you're least expecting it. The only reason this doesn't make it higher is because of the lazy ending. 8) 2AM: The Smiling Man Like "Playing With the Devil, this is also based off of a creepypasta. It's called The Smiling Man. A man is walking around outside late at night and he begins to notice a man moving in weird ways. The man begins to follow him and he doesn't know if he has bad intentions. The man looks genuinely terrifying and he is the one which makes the short so scary. Also, the atmosphere of being alone adds to the scare factor. 7) Zombie Movie I tried to avoid zombie short films on this list because many of them feel more like action shorts than they do horror. However, this one was actually very brilliant. After 3 survivors run out of gas, their van is surrounded by zombies and they have to stay in the van. 1 of them starts thinking of cannibalism, 1 of them may possibly turn, and the other one becomes suicidal. The characters have major downfalls to them so it makes the viewer start to speculate that none of them will survive. This short gets very dark very quickly. You may think that I'm cheating since this is 15 minutes and 5 seconds long but I'll let it slide. NOTE: In my opinion, these next ones are far superior to everything else on the list and I love these ones to death. 6) Suckablood In order to get her daughter to stop sucking her thumb, her cruel mother puts a curse on her. The curse is that if she sucks her thumb at all that night, a wicked monster will brutally murder her. As more scary things go on during the night, it becomes possible that she won't make it through the night alive. There is also narration to this short film which reads off a poem. I love the atmosphere of this one because it makes it feel like a superb fairytale horror short. I think that fairytale horror is a very great and effective idea for horror shorts and I hope that more of them will be made in the future. 5) Don't Move 6 people are experimenting with an Ouija board and they release a demon which will only kill them if they move. Also, the ritual which is going on states that only 1 of them can survive. They begin to turn on each other and the short is very claustrophobic. The monster looks damn terrifying. The gory bits are also disgusting and the suspense level throughout it is incredibly high. The formula for this one feels kind of like a great mini-slasher movie. If you enjoy slaasher films, you will probably love this one a lot. As I said previously, don't mess with rituals kids, alright? 4) Alexia After a man brakes up with his girlfriend, he is preparing to meet his new one. After he unfriends her on facebook as an attempt to move on, however, he starts getting weird messages from her and she is furious at him for unfriending him. This contains some pretty scary scenes which made me feel a great sense of dread greater than anything else. A scene near the middle is very well done. However, I should warn you that this is in another language so if you don't like reading subtitles then turn away now. However, I didn't mind the subtitles so it shouldn't bother you too much. 3) The Cat With Hands 2 men go to a well to collect water from it. While doing so, the older one of them begins to tell a story of why the well is supposedly cursed with an evil monster which takes human body parts. And for once, the cgi isn't overdone for a Robert Morgan film. It also contains a great stop motion sequence for the flashback. This short made me question why stop motion isn't used in horror more because I love it and I think that it looks incredibly good. This is an outstanding work of horror and the unexpected ending will catch you off guard and surprise you. NOTE: These final 2 are so great, my jaw dropped at how good they were. If I could rate these like how I rate creepypastas, I would give them an 11/10 because they are not only perfect but they stuck with me long after viewing them. 2) Unedited Footage of a Bear This is another one of Adult Swim's infomercials. This may not be as popular as "Too Many Cooks" is, but I think that it is far superior in terms of what it means. At the beginning, we see a short clip of a bear and then it cuts to a youtube ad advertising a medication. After that, a bunch of freaky sequences start to come on the screen. What makes this stand out so much is the youtube ad aspect of it. I don't know why, but it just adds something very unnerving to it. I was very blown away by how creative it was. If you could see one video, see this one. It is a remarkable and terrifying experience. The only reason this isn't at number 1 is because number 1 scared me the most out of all of these by far. 1) Play Time Jesus Christ, I will never forget the experience I had when I watched this for the first time. I remember the unreal amount of dread I felt when I watched it. It just blew me away so much. After a woman wakes up in the middle of the night to a bunch of weird images and sounds coming from her tv, she walks downstairs to turn it off and go back to bed. However, she finds out that a weird presence is lurking in that room she's in and she soon finds herself trapped inside it and unable to escape. The scary bits starts out above average at first. However, it slowly works its way up and it gets slowly scarier to make a horror experience of all ages. To be honest, this 3 minute short film scared me more than nearly every other horror movie I watched before. I have never felt the same feeling I felt watching this short in any other horror short I watched before. This is why I put it an number 1 on this list. Did I miss a great horror short that you think should be on here? Did you disagree with any of my picks? What do you think is the scariest short on this list? Leave your responses in the comments. I always love reading feedback. Category:Blog posts